Honest Game Trailers - Diablo 3
Diablo 3 is the 225th episode of the comedy web series 'Honest Game Trailers. It was written by Andrew Bird, Max Song & Spencer Gilbert. It was narrated by Jon Bailey as Epic Voice Guy. It parodies the dungeon crawler hack-and-slash action role-playing video game Diablo III. It was published on November 6, 2018. Diablo 3 was originally published on Smosh Games, but is currently available on Fandom Games. It has been viewed over 1 million times. Diablo 3 was the last episode of Honest Game Trailers produced by Smosh Games. Soon after the episode's publication, Smosh's parent company Defy Media abruptly shuttered and the series went on a 6 month hiatus. Watch Honest Game Trailers - Diablo 3 on YouTube "Discover the game that let's you save the world and defeat the devil, all with the left-click on your mouse." '~ Honest Game Trailers - Diablo 3 Script In a world where more and more games are 124 hour epics, discover the ultimate pick up and play experience where you can save the world from the devious plans of the devil -- by holding down the left mouse button! Diablo III Return to the cartoonishly doomed world of Sanctuary. You mission is to single-handedly solve the overpopulation problem by slaughtering everything in your path and taking down Satan herself (who's a lady in this one, I guess?) as you pursue your real motivation: kleptomania! Because nothing makes me want to fight the literal embodiment of evil more than a shiny new pair of pants! Select your champion from the roster of demon hunting heroes. From fan favorites to brand new flavors of skeleton puncher, or DLC classes that basically bring back stuff you like from Diablo 2 including the necromancer, even though that's what the witch doctor already was! As Diablo 3 ''abandons the build system from the previous two games and just gives you everything! Meaning the only limit to your awesome power is the amount of skills you can fit in your hotbar! And the only difference between you and any other demon hunter is what silly hat you're wearing and how much of a dick you are in chat! Come on Steve! You're worse at this game than my grandmother! And she plays on normal! Disintegrate your enemies with a cornucopia of attacks from deadly lasers to frogs that drop from the ceiling until the entire screen fills up with explosions and particle effects. As you cut down literally thousands of enemies on your way through the story mode. Then push through into the post game and discover the grind that continues into eternity! With plenty of bounties, rifts and achievements to keep you clicking that mouse, elaborate gear sets and legendaries to get that will make you even more insanely Godlike, a frankly silly amount of difficulty levels to keep up with your ever increasing power and the paragon system to make sure the numbers keep going up which eventually breaks the progression entirely and lets to start new characters in torment. Or if you really want to spice things up, you can always play hardcore mode which adds the extra fun of destroying 12 hours of your progress whenever you hit a lag spike! Okay, look, if you're gonna call it hardcore mode, there better be some penetration -- and I'm not just talking about a bonelands! Rediscover the rich tapestry of controversy and blunder that is ''Diablo 3's ''history. From the fan backlash before the game's release over the art style that made the developers so butt-hurt they added a secret level full of unicorns and rainbows! To Blizzard's ramshackle solution from ''Diablo 2's rampant black market economy, the real money auction house which lets you buy and sell in game items for actual human currency in an idea that probably sounded good at the time, but actually ended up pretty much running the game because it's hard to feel good about collecting epic loot when you can always get something 10 times better from a Chinese gold farmer for the price of a Happy Meal. So get ready to battle the demon hordes and lower those expectations, because after seven years and one small expansion, it couldn't be that much clearer that Blizzard doesn't give a s*** about supporting this video game and now you can have Diablo wherever you go on mobile. It looks like they took a page from the Todd Howard book of porting franchises until it's a dried husk. I hope it has gotcha! Starring: Horadric Boob; Divine Al Roker; Ah, Fresh Meet N Greet; Why You Always Belial In'; Lord of Pies; So You Even Smite, Bro?; Angel of Bummers; Conans; That Voodoo That You Do; Lasik Eye Surgery; Chop Chop Master Onions; Keeping Up With The Belmonts; Ret Paladins; Netflix Geralt; and Breaking The Infernal Glass Ceiling. for Diablo 3 ''was 'The Devil Wears Prada.']] 'The Devil Wears Prada' Did you know on consoles this game has a dodge button? Feels wrong somehow... Like if you ported Mario to PC and gave him a gun... Trivia * This was the last episode of 'Honest Game Trailers' produced by '''Smosh Games', under the parent company Defy Media. On November 2, 2018, Defy Media announced that it was shutting down because of "unfavorable market conditions." Most of its staff were laid off and the company's creditors quickly seized control of its assets. There were no new episodes of Honest Game Trailers produced for 6 months while Defy's creditors tried to sell of its brands and IP. Eventually, the Smosh brand was sold to Rhett and Link's Mythical Entertainment, but the Honest Game Trailers IP was sold to wiki-hosting company FANDOM. '''(In 2018 FANDOM had acquired '''Honest Trailers and Screen Junkies.) FANDOM revived the HGT series in June 2019 on its channel Fandom Games. * There is another episode of Honest Game Trailers about Diablo. Reception Honest Game Trailers - Diablo 3 has a 97.2% approval rating from YouTube viewers. Production credits Executive Producers: Matt Raub and Spencer Gilbert Episode Written by: Andrew Bird, Max Song, Spencer Gilbert Edited by Max Song Voiceover Narration by Jon Bailey External links * 'DIABLO 3 Gets the “Honest Game Trailers” Treatment [Video] '- Geeks Are Sexy article * 'DIABLO 3! (Honest Game Trailers) ' - Jasyn Jones article Category:Honest Game Trailers Category:Hack and slash games Category:Role-playing game Category:Blizzard Entertainment Category:Games Category:Smosh Category:Smosh Games Category:Fandom Games Category:Dungeon crawler games